Brothers memories
by Lina Destin3
Summary: I've decided to do a series of sketches for Brothers Conflict just like I do with Hetalia. I love the pictures of the boys at different ages in the past and decided to write different scenes that could have happened while they were growing up together.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I've been wanting to write a Brother's Conflict for a long time now because I love the large family dynamic! I couldn't think of any ideas until recently I came up with a good sketch, it's based off of a meme but oh well. I have a bunch of Hetalia sketches up- apparently I'm pretty good at those- so I figured why not do some for Brothers Conflict. I'll make this one a series of sketches that take place in the past when the boys are younger. It can be at any point in the past, I'll just pick a certain age I want one of the boys to be and accommodate the rest of them by doing the math and finding the age they would be at this point. My sketches aren't related to each other, even though they are strung together as chapters, that's just for convenience and organization. I felt like I needed to explain all this because a lot of you have probably never come across my hetalia stuff.

Masaomi (23): Come on everyone, gather in the living room, Fuuto's gonna put on another show for us!

Yusuke (8): UUUUGGGGHHHHH

Ukyo (21): *comes in the room carrying a bowl of popcorn for everyone and Wataru (2) on his hip*

Fuuto (7): *forces his backup dancers, Iori (10) and Louis (13) to get behind him* Saturday night and we in the spot, don't believe me just...

Tsubaki (16): *tumbles in dressed as Waluigi* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

*Fuuto throws a fussing fit and tries to get him in trouble with Masaomi and Ukyo, who are trying to calm Wataru and keep the peace*

Tsubaki: I was just practicing, Fu chan! XD I want to be a voice actor when I grow up!

*pouty Fuuto hits him and then runs up the stairs*

*Masaomi and Ukyo sigh for one thousand years while Kaname (19) is cracking up laughing*

Author's note: My list of favorite to least favorite brothers is not on my wall, I posted it in a separate fic if you're curious. Also, suggestions for more of these based in the past sketches are absolutely welcome, however they are not guaranteed to get used! I only post stuff that comes to me that's pretty good, I can't force myself to think of something for your idea if it does not come to me. And two rules, 1. I only post sketches, I don't have time for stories (but I've been told by my hetalia fans some people like the short and sweet, I hope you guys do too) 2. I don't write romances, it's just boring to me and I'm not good at that. Not like Ema's going to be in these past memories but still just wanted to let you know not to suggest that.


	2. GrowingUpWithSiblings

Author's note: So I'm reading a bunch of #GrowingUpWithSiblings posts and I thought the idea was perfect for my fanfiction, so this chapter will be Brothers Conflict Tweets. I might put more chapters up that are also just tweets whenever I come up with good ones.

Ukyo: The oldest siblings always have to do everything around this house... :/ #GrowingUpWithSiblings

Louis: Always being told "You're adopted" :( I know #GrowingUpWithSiblings

Tsubaki: When people say "You two look alike" And Azusa always denies it! #GrowingUpWithSiblings

Azusa: When people tell us we look alike but Tsubaki will never admit it... #GrowingUpWithSiblings

Natsume: Me: "I'm going out" Them: "Where?" "From what time to what time?" "Can I come?" "Hold on, I'm getting dressed" #GrowingUpWithSiblings

Wataru: I used Subaru's birth date so I could get a twitter account! :D Hee hee #GrowingUpWithSiblings

Yusuke: When my teacher gossips about all my older brothers and sometimes Fuuto to me... because I care what you guys did in high school? #GrowingUpWithSiblings Kaname, we have to talk...

Fuuto: When you ask your brother for a doctor's note because you don't feel like going to school. Masaomi is the man! #GrowingUpWithSiblings

Iori: I use the bathroom mirror when I'm getting ready to go out... aaaannnd my brothers constantly interrupt me, coming in here and urinating whenever they feel like it. Cool. #GrowingUpWithSiblings

Author's note: So how did you like this? Please Review! :)


	3. let's prank Subaru

Author's note: I don't want this to be Subaru's birthday when Ema was around so let's change everybody's ages to accomodate Subaru when he was say... 16. Sorry if this sketch is a little cheesy.

Masaomi (26): Some of the boys decided to put together this nice card for you!

Ukyo (24): How... sweet. *suspiciously looks over to the triplets where Tsubaki is trying to contain his laughter, Azusa is smacking him and Natsume is gritting his teeth at the two*

Tsubaki (19): *gasps for air through the laughing* It was a group effort!

Yusuke (12) and Fuuto (10): *cracking up, can't contain their excitement*

Subaru (16): *opens card* What I like about you, brother. Best in class... dependable four wheel drive? 25/33 mpg highway... This isn't funny. *glares at Tsubaki, Yusuke, Fuuto, and Kaname who were doubled over* I better be getting a car.

Fuuto: YOU'RE a car! *Kaname quickly grabs Fuuto and covers his mouth*

Subaru attacks his four obnoxious brothers while Tsubaki screams "IT WAS AZUSA'S IDEA!"

Ukyo: *picks up the card Subaru dropped and examines it, completely ignoring the brawl* Hmm...

Masaomi: *turns to look at Ukyo*

Ukyo: Should've gotten him a car...

Author's note: Now to write a sketch for Kiku Honda from Hetalia


End file.
